


A New Beginning

by Florence2410UK



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence2410UK/pseuds/Florence2410UK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their encounter with The Borg and Jean Luc's subsequent assimilation and rescue, Beverly pieces him back together. In the process she comes to a decision about what she wants and acts upon it. This story takes place during and following the episode, Family, in Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

Beverly had almost unpacked the small storage container that held the various mementoes she had kept after Jack’s death, when she found it. Turning it over she saw her younger self staring back at her and behind her the three men that she had loved most in her life; Jack Crusher, Walker Keel and of course, Jean Luc Picard. It was taken in happier times, a year or so after her marriage to Jack, but before Wesley was born. They all looked so happy. Jack’s death had changed everything.

She wasn’t sure what had happened after his death, why she and Jean Luc had made the very deliberate decision to distance themselves from each other. Of course she was aware that Jean Luc had felt responsible for Jack’s death. She was aware that she had felt herself increasingly drawn to him in the days and weeks after the funeral. But Jean Luc had kept her at arms’ length, as if trying to avoid what to most, including Walker, seemed inevitable. If he had made his move then, she knew she would have fallen into his arms and both would have succumbed to the attraction that existed between them. But Jean Luc was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of her grief and she was a dutiful widow who had loved her husband too much tarnish his memory with a brief affair with his best friend. So she had said goodbye to Jean Luc and taken the first offer of a posting far away from Earth, and he had left on another mission into deep space. It had been ten years until they had spoken again. 

The past few weeks had been extremely traumatic. They were at McKinley Station undergoing repairs following their encounter with The Borg. It and Jean Luc’s subsequent assimilation had left them all reeling. Beverly would never forget the moment she had seen him on the Borg Cube and seen a machine stare back at her. She would never forget the moment she heard Riker order the destruction of The Borg and her realisation that Jean Luc was lost to them. She had realised then that she loved him completely and without reservation.

In the last few weeks she had pieced the man she loved back together again. She had removed the implants and healed the physical scars of his assimilation. She had sat with him every night as he tried to fight off sleep to avoid the nightmares that assailed him. She had held him in her arms as he had wept. 

She was aware that he was leaving today to visit his family in France. They were all taking time to reconnect with their families on this trip to Earth. Perhaps their encounter with near destruction had left them all feeling a little vulnerable. As she had unpacked Jack’s things from the container she had come to the realisation that she was no longer a grieving widow. Of course she would always remember Jack fondly and a part of her would always love him. Wesley was a daily living reminder of that part of her life. As she sorted through the things that she wanted to keep herself and the things she wanted to give to her son, she came to a decision. She didn’t have much time though. 

“Computer, where is the Captain?” she asked.

“The Captain is in his quarters” came the reply.

A few minutes later she was standing outside Jean Luc’s quarters hearing his voice say “Come!” and watching the doors slide open.  
She stepped inside and saw him fastening his bag.

“Beverly, you just caught me.”

“I know” she replied “I thought I might be too late,” she paused uncertain of what to say next.

He must have seen the uncertainty in her face because he looked at her questioningly and when she didn’t respond he put down his bag and walked towards her.  
She was suddenly embarrassed to meet his gaze and looked down.

She felt as his hand touched her chin and he lifted her head.

“Beverly, what is it? What do you want to say?”

She thought of previous times when she almost said something only to be interrupted. This time she had to say it.

“Jean Luc, you and I have danced around each other for too long. I thought I had lost you a few weeks ago. I never want to go through that again but I know now that whether we are friends or lovers it makes no difference; it will still be too much to bear.” 

She stopped then and looked at him. Taking a deep breath she said “When you come back can we just try to be together?”

She saw him smile then and he pulled her into his arms and held her. When they parted he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her. Then turning he picked up his bag and held out his hand to her. She took it and together they walked out of his quarters.

 

A week later Beverly was stood waiting for him when he arrived back. He smiled as he saw her and waved as he crossed over the walkway that joined The Enterprise to the space station. She smiled and walked towards him. When she reached him they both stopped and as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek her arm moved ever so slightly up, so that her hand rested on his shoulder. When they moved apart again she said,

“Welcome back. I missed you. How was it?”

“Good,” he replied as they began to walk towards the entrance of the ship. “Very good in fact. I managed to sort things out with my brother. And my sister in law and nephew,” he paused before continuing “they are wonderful. Yes, it was a good trip but I am glad to be home.”

“That is good news” she said as they reached the turbo lift. “I am glad you have everything sorted. You can tell me all about it over dinner tonight. If you want to that is?” 

The turbo doors closed and they were finally alone. 

He turned to her then and setting his bag down he moved closer and pulled her to him. As the lift began to move he kissed her. This time it was not a brief peck on the cheek or a little gentle kiss on the lips. This was like no kiss they had ever shared before. Beverly felt herself go weak at the knees. Her mouth melted into his and her lips opened as he demanded admittance and their tongues joined in a dance all of their own. He pushed her back against the wall of the lift and his hands were just beginning to move down her body to her waist, when they both felt the lift begin to slow. As it came to a stop they parted, and as she smoothed her hair she said,

“I take it that’s your answer then?

The doors opened and he picked up his bag. As he stepped off the lift he turned to her and said,

“I’ll see you at 1900 hours.”

Then he flashed her a smile and turned to walk towards his quarters, leaving her standing breathlessly on the lift as the doors closed.

Later in the day she found herself staring several times into space thinking about what had happened on the turbo lift. If she had doubted what his answer was going to be to her proposition she was in no doubt now as to what it was. She was glad. She had worried that he might not feel the same way or want the same things; but she was sure now that the time was finally right for them.

As she dressed for dinner that night she had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end she settled for a pair of loose fitting black trousers and a blue top that brought out the colour of her eyes. She put her hair up, then took it down again so that it fell softly on her shoulders. She was just debating putting it up again when she heard her door chime.

When the doors opened Jean Luc was standing holding a bottle of wine. As he crossed the threshold and the doors closed behind him he passed her the bottle,  
“Robert gave me a bottle of wine from the estate and said to be sure that I didn’t drink it alone. I feel sure that he would approve of me sharing it with you.” 

As she took it from him she moved closer and kissed him gently saying “Thank you, I’ll get some glasses. Why don’t you sit down,” and she gestured towards the sofa as she moved away from him.

When she returned she set the glasses down on the table and passed him the corkscrew. She sat down next to him as he opened the bottle. Real red wine was a rare treat on a star ship and she was looking forward to tasting it.

“It’s a good vintage, I think. Robert would know more than me but I am sure it is a good year.”

He handed her the first glass and poured one for himself. Then setting the bottle down he turned to her and holding up his glass looked into her eyes and said,

“What shall we drink too?”

She smiled brightly at him as she touched her glass to his and replied “How about to new beginnings.”

He smiled back and replied “What an excellent idea.” Then they both laughed and took a sip of the wine.

They settled back onto the sofa and talked. Jean Luc told her about his trip and the tempting offer he had had to leave Starfleet to work with his friend. Beverly told him about giving Wesley the message from Jack. They laughed about the fight he had had with Robert and discussed Rene and his dreams follow Jean Luc into space. Finally as they finished their second glass of wine he said,

“What about this dinner you promised me?”

She set her glass down and glanced towards the replicator. Then she looked back at him and said,

“I’m not really that hungry, well not for food anyway. I can do something though if you give me a min…”

She didn’t manage to finish the sentence. Jean Luc had moved very swiftly to put down his own glass and she found herself suddenly in his arms as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She moved forwards as he pulled her down on top of him. His hands moved under her top and she gasped as he gently touched the skin on her back. She felt as he moved up her spine towards the middle of her back and undid her bra. Then as she rolled slightly to the side his hand moved around to cup her breast and gently squeeze it. Finally she broke the kiss and sitting up she took hold of his hand. She lifted it up to her lips and kissed the back of it before standing and leading him towards the bedroom.

Once there they sat upon the edge of the bed and helped each other undress in between kisses and gentle caresses that gradually became more insistent. She responded to his touch with a passion that she had not felt for many years and found herself opening up to him in a way that had only happened once or twice in her life. Their love making laid them both bare, as they exposed themselves to each other in ways neither had ever thought possible. The ecstasy they felt as each climaxed simultaneously left them both reeling and as she cried in his arms she felt his tears as well and tasted their salt on her lips as she kissed them away. They spoke of their love for each other before they both fell asleep. When they awoke a little later they made love again and she finally felt complete. 

Later she got up and wrapping her robe around herself she quietly went to make some tea. He was sleeping soundly in her bed and she intended to leave him there for a bit. He needed the rest. Finally it seemed that the nightmares he had been experiencing had gone, at least for the moment.

She picked up the pot and her cup from the replicator and walking over to her desk she sat down looked at her schedule for the day ahead. There was little on it that couldn’t wait or be done from her quarters. She decided that sickbay could do without her for a day. She was sat reading and drinking her tea when Jean Luc entered from the bedroom and said her name. She looked up and smiled at him,

“Good morning sleepy head. There is tea in the pot if you want some.”

He nodded and walked towards her. She poured him some tea and then standing walked around to him and setting it down on the table she bent and kissed him gently.

“Did you sleep alright?” she said as she stood up again.

He moved and pulled her to him and she sat down on his lap. He kissed her again before he spoke.

“I did. I believe that is the best I have slept in some time. Perhaps it was the company.”

She laughed, “Then we should make a habit of it” she said kissing him and standing she moved around the table to pass him a croissant and the jam.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, the usual disclaimers apply. The characters belong to Paramount; I am just playing with them for a while.


End file.
